Une visite à l'hôpital
by jaysher
Summary: Yukiteru est à l'hôpital afin de se soigner suite aux nombreux combats menés lors de sa mission. Aussitôt, il reçoit la visite d'Akise et tout en discutant, les deux garçons se livrent à des soins plutôt étranges. ( Yaoi )


Une visite à l'hôpital.

Yukiteru ouvre les yeux sur un plafond blanc. Le corps encore alourdi par les nombreux médicaments que les infirmières lui ont fait prendre ou injecté, le garçon a dû mal à faire le moindre geste. Abandonnant toute tentative, il peut juste se contenter de tourner sa tête et c'est ce qu'il fait en regardant le réveil qui se trouve sur sa table de chevet. Dix-sept heures. Tout en replaçant son regard sur le plafond immaculé, le garçon se demande depuis combien de temps il est ici.

Soudain, le jeune homme entend qu'on frappe à la porte. Il se montre alors étonné lorsque la personne qui vient lui rendre visite se donne la peine d'entrer sans la moindre autorisation. Dès que l'individu s'aperçoit que Yukiteru est réveillé, l'être affiche un sourire tendre sur ses lèvres avant de prononcer les mots suivants :

- Je constate que notre blessé est de retour parmi nous.

- Akise ?

Le jeune détective en herbe ferme la porte derrière lui et prend soin de ne pas abîmer le bouquet de fleurs qu'il tient dans une main. Ensuite, il contourne le lit pour s'approcher d'un vase qui repose sur une petite table et glisse les marguerites et les roses rouges à l'intérieur.

- Voilà. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais cela apportera un peu de gaieté dans cette chambre qui me fait davantage penser à une morgue plutôt qu'à autre chose.

Peu après, Akise contourne une nouvelle fois le lit pour attraper une chaise pliante marron et tandis qu'il s'empresse de la déplier, Yukiteru le regarde tout en ayant des pensées.

- _Une morgue ? Ai-je la tête d'un déterré ?_

Une fois que le détective est correctement installé, il peut enfin se concentrer sur la raison de sa visite.

- Cela fait combien de temps que tu es réveillé ?

- Tout juste à l'instant.

- Très bien. Cela veut dire que tu es hors de danger.

Prit d'un élan affectif, Akise se laisse aller et passe sa main sur le front de son ami afin de dégager les quelques mèches qui y trainaient.

- Que m'est-il arrivé ? Demande Yukiteru.

- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

- Non.

- Tu as été tout bonnement victime de la violence de Yuno.

- Yuno ?

- Oui. Tu te souviens du meurtre de l'une de tes amies de classe la semaine dernière ?

Yukiteru cherche dans sa mémoire une bride de passé mais pour l'heure, rien ne lui revient à l'esprit. Néanmoins, au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulent, l'image d'une adolescente souriante et aux longs cheveux blonds lui traverse le crâne.

- Oui, je pense m'en souvenir.

- L'assassinat de cette personne n'est rien autre que l'œuvre de notre chère Yuno. Comme elle était très énervée et que tu n'as pu contenir sa rage, elle s'en est prise à toi et voilà le résultat.

- Il faut vraiment que j'arrive à m'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute.

- C'est sûr même si je pensais la trouver ici.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle n'est jamais venue me voir ?

- Non. En fait, je ne me contente pas de venir te rendre visite. Je surveille ta chambre du matin jusqu'au soir.

- Vraiment ?

En guise de réponse, Akise se contente d'hocher positivement de la tête. Cela fait déjà une semaine qu'il est là, devant la porte de sa chambre à surveiller les moindres allées et venues des gens et même Ninth a été autorisé à entrer sous une observation entière. Bizarrement, elle s'est montrée plutôt affectueuse avec Yukiteru en lui demandant de revenir car le jeu n'était plus aussi intéressant depuis sa blessure. Ensuite, elle est partie en faisant promettre à Akise de ne rien dire sur sa visite.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Lui demande Yuki.

- Hein ?

Cette question vient de sortir Akise de ses pensées et c'est toujours avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'il répond à son ami.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

Alors que le blessé cherche toujours une réponse à la question qu'il a posé, le détective se lève de sa chaise et se penche pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Yukiteru. Lorsqu'il se retire, le fiancé de Yuno le regarde et s'interroge une nouvelle fois mais sur un autre sujet.

- Aru ?

- Tu sais mes sentiments pour toi et maintenant, j'espère que tu en sauras sûr grâce à ce baiser.

Au moment où il se retire, Yukiteru tend un bras et parvient à attraper le bas de la chemise blanche du détective. Ce geste l'interpelle et c'est avec beaucoup de tendresse dans le regard qu'il observe celui qui est allongé dans le lit.

- Oui ?

- Ton baiser… Il ne m'a pas laissé insensible.

Se posant des questions à son tour, Aru se demande pourquoi son ami a ressenti le besoin de lui dire. Du coup, il promène ses yeux sur le lit et se rend compte qu'une petite bosse perturbe les lignes régulières du drap qui recouvre son corps.

- Je vois. Il faut dire que tu n'as su profiter du corps de Yuno pendant ta semaine de convalescence.

- Arrête, je n'ai jamais rien fait avec elle et ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver de toute manière.

- Ha bon ? Je pensais pourtant qu'elle et toi …

- Je te dis que non.

Yukiteru commence à s'énerver légèrement et Akise sait très bien que le blessé doit se reposer. Doucement, il libère sa chemise de sa main et s'installe une nouvelle fois sur la chaise afin de reprendre la conversation.

- Tu veux que je te …

- Oui, branle-moi s'il te plait.

- Très bien.

Sans se faire prier, Aru glisse l'une de ses mains sous le drap et quelques secondes plus tard, son membre heurte le textile doux et chaud qui recouvre la taille du garçon qu'il aime tant. Alors que ses doigts tentent de se frayer un chemin à l'intérieur du sous-vêtement, Yukiteru reprend la contemplation du plafond et songe à la trahison de Yuno.

- Il faut vraiment que je trouve une façon de l'éliminer mais j'ignore comment.

- Si on confiait cette mission à Ninth ? Ainsi, non seulement tu pourras te reposer suffisamment assez pour reprendre la suite du jeu mais avec un peu de chance, elle arrivera à éliminer qui tu sais.

- Ouais, pourquoi pas mais j'ignore où se trouve mon portable.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je me chargerais de la contacter pour toi si tu le souhaites.

- Merci beaucoup Aru.

Une fois qu'Akise a trouvé l'objet se convoitise, il prend bien soin de la sortir complètement de sa cachette et veille à ce que l'élastique du sous-vêtement ne puisse ni le gêner, ni déranger son camarade de classe. Alors que les premiers mouvements de va-et-vient sont donnés, Yukiteru aborde un nouveau sujet comme si de rien n'était.

- Tu sais combien de temps je vais devoir rester ici avant que je puisse rentrer chez moi ?

- Logiquement, tu auras encore d'une petite semaine supplémentaire.

- Super. L'ennui sera mon seul ami d'ici là.

- Sauf si tu m'autorises à garder ta chambre comme je l'ai fait jusque là ?

- Tu n'as pas peur d'être en retard à cause de moi, niveau cours ?

- Non car si tu deviens le nouveau Deus, je pense que tu feras ton nécessaire pour que ce retard ne puisse avoir aucune conséquence pour mon avenir.

- Du fait que tu m'as protégé pendant mon coma, il est clair que je te devrais bien ça. Par contre, je suis étonné de ne pas voir Yuno débouler ici.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Ta masturbation a dû s'afficher sur son journal et jalouse comme elle est… Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Yuno ne me fait pas peur et tu le sais très bien.

- Certes mais je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à cause de moi. Ma mère et mon père sont morts par ma faute et je ne tiens pas à ce que le même scénario s'écrive pour toi.

- Tiendrais-tu à moi ?

- Bien sûr puisque tu es mon ami.

- Un ami qui t'aime bien plus qu'un simple camarade de classe.

- Je sais mais sache que cette réalité ne me dégoûte pas, au contraire. L'amour que tu me portes est beaucoup plus sain que celui de Yuno.

- Heureux de te l'entendre dire.

Tandis que le drap bouge sans cesse sous la caresse manuelle d'Akise, une idée traverse l'esprit de ce dernier et aussitôt, ses yeux deviennent brillants.

- Et tu penses que si je devais te faire une fellation, cela déciderait qui tu sais à venir beaucoup plus vite ?

- Hein ? Tu ne vas pas me sucer alors qu'une infirmière pourrait débouler ici à l'improviste ?

- Et si je te dis que Ninth garde la porte pour empêchée Second ou quelqu'un d'autre de se pointer dans cette chambre ?

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Oui.

- Ben je ne sais pas.

Alors que Yukiteru ne semble pas décidé à lui fournir une réponse exacte ou du moins, y songer, le détective le devance en soulevant directement le drap. Une fois que la verge de son ami est à l'air libre, il quitte sa chaise et monte sur le lit afin de s'y agenouillant en prenant bien soin de placer ses genoux sur le côté extérieur de ceux du convalescent. Là, Aru se penche légèrement en avant et ne tarde pas à glisser le gland rosé du garçon qui fait battre son cœur, à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Dès que sa langue entre en contact avec l'extrémité sexuelle, le fiancé de Yuno frisonne avant de songer à une nouvelle éventualité.

- Elle doit sentir bizarre non ?

Pour répondre à cette interrogation, Aru délivre le sexe de Yuki pour lui répondre tout en le regardant.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Ben je n'ai pas pu me laver pendant que j'étais dans le coma.

- Ne t'inquiète surtout pas, je me suis occupé de toi pendant que tu dormais.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Ben oui. Tu crois que je n'aurais pas dû ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

Le détective reprend sa fellation là où il l'avait arrêté tandis que le garçon allongé se remet à réfléchir.

- _Arise est amoureux de moi et cela ne devrait pas me poser de problème qu'il se soit occupé de mes toilettes pendant mon repos. Toutefois, c'est plus un travail d'infirmière et je ne vois pas pourquoi elles ne l'ont pas faite. Dans un sens, cela m'arrange à vrai dire. J'aurais eu du mal à agir normalement sachant que quelque part dans mon esprit, je n'aurais pas pu m'empêcher de dire « c'est l'une d'entre elle qui t'a lavé de la tête aux pieds. » Forcément, la situation aurait été un peu délicate et puis bon, Aru sait à quoi ressemble un garçon puisqu'il est lui-même un homme et puis bon, il est amoureux de moi. Je peux bien lui offrir ce moment de plaisir et je dois avouer que j'aime beaucoup ce qu'il me fait._

Et il est vrai que le jeune homme qu'est Yukiteru prend vraiment du plaisir à ce que lui fait son amant. Alors que le convalescent ferme les paupières et ouvre la bouche pour faciliter sa respiration qui se perturbe au fur et à mesure des secondes qui s'écoulent, Aru poursuit sa tête en satisfaisant son propre plaisir par la même occasion. Un moment, la voix de Yuki se fait entendre à son attention.

- C'est la première fois que tu fais ça ?

Là encore, son protecteur le regarde droit dans les yeux tout en lui apportant la fameuse précision.

- Ouais et je suis bien content de le faire avec toi.

- A ce point ?

- Oui. Tu es un garçon qui ne se gêne pas pour témoigner du bonheur qu'il prend et ça, j'aime.

Yukiteru se sent rougir suite à cette explication et aurait bien aimé disparaître sous le coussin qui repose sous sa tête. Néanmoins, comme il peine à bouger ses bras à cause des médicaments qui lui ont été administré, l'adolescent ne peut que rester immobile. Du coup, il redevient volontiers la victime des sensations que lui procure son gland lors des nombreux passages de la langue d'Aru. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Yuki sent une agréable chaleur se concentrer principalement dans son gland et le garçon sait très bien ce que cela signifie.

- Aru, ça va venir.

Même si cette phrase ressemblait davantage à une incitation à ce qu'Aru libère la verge de son partenaire pour que celle-ci puisse cracher sa semence, l'adolescent à la chevelure claire poursuit sa fellation et ne semble pas vouloir se retirer. Dès que les premiers jets s'échappent dans sa bouche, le détective avale les gouttes sans ressentir la moindre gêne, ni le moindre dégoût. Dès qu'il se rend compte que le sexe de Yuki cesse de cracher ses sacs de spermatozoïdes, Akise sort le membre de sa bouche et s'adresse à celui qu'il aime tout en fixant son regard.

- Tu as aimé ?

- Bien sûr mais bon, qui n'aimerait pas de toute façon ?

Yukiteru sourit à son camarade tandis que ce dernier replace correctement son sexe à l'intérieur de son caleçon bleu. Ensuite, le garçon descend du lit, repositionne le drap sur son ami et s'attarde sur les lèvres de ce dernier comme pour le remercier. Dès que le baiser cesse, le soupirant s'éloigne et commence à replier la chaise afin de l'adosser contre un mur. Le voyant faire, le blessé s'interroge.

- Tu t'en vas ?

- Ouais mais je vais revenir, ne t'inquiète surtout pas. Je vais me renseigner auprès de Ninth pour savoir si du mouvement a été repéré à l'intérieur de l'hôpital.

- Comment le saura-t-elle ?

- J'ai demandé le concours de plusieurs patrouilles qui sont dispersées un peu partout.

- Je ne pense pas que cela sera suffisant face à Yuno.

- Je le sais mais bon, j'utilise juste ces hommes pour prendre d'autres précautions en cas si notre chère amie devait pointer sa charmante petite bouille dans le coin.

- Tu as prévu à tout j'ai l'impression.

- Oui.

Akise marche vers la porte de la chambre et avant de l'ouvrir, il tourne son visage vers celui qui est allongé sur le lit pour prononcer de nouveaux mots.

- Je t'aime et je laisserais jamais cette fille te faire du mal.

Une fois cette phrase terminée, l'adolescent sort de la pièce et arrive dans le couloir par la même occasion. Une fois que la porte est fermée, Aru voit une personne aux longs cheveux venir dans sa direction.

- Alors ?

- Yukiteru s'est montré docile et j'ai pu mettre mon plan en place. Et toi ? Tu as des nouvelles de Second ?

- Non et je suis un peu étonnée. De toute façon, si jamais elle arrive jusqu'à cet étage, mes bombes se feront une joie de l'accueillir.

- Tu as songé à épargner les civils si tu devais en arriver là ?

- A quoi bon ? De toute façon, si le vainqueur de ce jeu possède un bon fond, je suis sûr qu'il se fera un plaisir de tous les ramener à la vie.

- Je vois.

Aru se doute bien que Ninth ne reculera devant rien afin de protéger celui qui se trouve dans la chambre, comme lui a demandé celui qui se tient auprès de lui. De toute façon, en étant pas vraiment capable de bouger comme il le voudrait, Yukiteru sait qu'il a misé sur le bon cheval en lui demandant de le protéger contre la folle qui ne cesse de crier son prénom à tout bout de champ. Toutefois, si cette dernière devait périr grâce aux plans machiavéliques de Ninth, il ne restera que l'auteur de cette action comme adversaire et l'ultime combat sera probablement le plus difficile. Du fond de son lit, Yukiteru le sait très bien mais cette possibilité ne l'effraie nullement. En cours de jeu, il s'est résolu à écarter tous les obstacles qui se mettraient sur son chemin, tout ça afin de pouvoir sauver ses parents.

Néanmoins, il songe aussi à un autre futur qui est en train de s'ouvrir à lui et qui se résume à une seule personne : Aru. Se pourrait-il que les deux garçons partagent une relation sentimentale une fois que toute cette histoire aura trouvé une fin ? Pour l'heure, Yukiteru ne sait quoi répondre et même en observant le plafond blanc de sa chambre, le jeune homme ignore quelle décision prendre. Toutefois, il a su apprécier à sa juste valeur le moment qui s'est déroulé entre lui et le jeune détective et sait déjà qu'il ne dira pas à non à une prochaine fois. Alors que le convalescent songe au doux visage de son amant, une première explosion se fait entendre.

Tandis que les murs de sa chambre se mettent à trembler suite aux ondes de chocs qui se propagent dans l'établissement, la porte de la pièce s'ouvre sur Aru. Celui-ci ne se donne même pas la peine de rentrer complètement puisqu'il est juste venu pour prévenir son camarade.

- S'il te plait Yukiteru, quitte cette chambre au plus vite !

- Je veux bien mais pour aller où ?

- Ca, je n'en sais rien et c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Second vient d'entrer dans l'hôpital et comme tu peux l'entendre, Ninth fait de son mieux pour la retenir mais je doute que cela soit efficace.

- D'accord.

Dès que Aru retourne dans le couloir en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui, Yukiteru tire le drap qui recouvre ses jambes et s'assoit sur le matelas afin de poser un pied sur le sol. Quelques minutes plus tard, le garçon quitte la chambre et marche vers un second couloir tandis que son amant couvre ses arrières.


End file.
